Everest Goes Pup-Fu! (PFS 1)
WARNING: This story may contain some fighting and blood (a bit). But if this doesn't sound good for you, move! Run! . The pups are doing some Pup-Fu practice once again. But no one is taking the green belt after Marshall. "I don't really think that they are ready for it..." said Yumi. "Hmm..." *meanwhile* Marshall practices the pup-fu by himself. But someone spot him. "Is it Marshall?" "Who is that?" "Oops!" Marshall doesn't notice it. And he continues his practice. "Haiya!" "I believe someone is watching me..." "Hi, Marshall!" Marshall is surprised with that, and he puts his practice into reality. "Haiya!" "Agh!" Marshall proves his worth to be in his green belt with his power. He sent the spy crashing into a tree, but... "Egh... Marshall... this... hurts..." "No! I'm sorry!" he hurries to the spy who turns out to be... Yep. Everest. "That's... fine..." "How do you find me here?" "I... found you... *coughs* " "Please! Don't die now! I'll be back!" He is back with his medic kit. "T...thanks." "Can I bring you back to your home?" "But... my... vehicle..." "Hook your vehicle to mine!" "O... okay. I think I'm getting better when we are home..." "Good to hear! C'mon!" . They are at Everest's home. And Everest asks for a big thing. "Can I learn Pup-Fu as well?" "W... what?!" "I want to learn that thing..." "But..." "I'm okay with my body..." "Okay then, I'll call Ryder." . "Are they good enough now?" "No..." *beep* "What's up, Marshall?" "It is a long story, but, uh... can we get straight to the topic?" "Sure. Why?" "Everest wants to learn Pup-Fu!" "Um..." "She can learn if she wants to. Marshall can teach her!" said Yumi "Yay!" said Everest at the other end of the call. "What if I stay at her house for a while?" "That's fine!" said Ryder and Yumi "Okay, thanks senseis !" as Marshall closes the call. . "But... where do we start?" "Basics?" "Okay." They trained together until the night. . At the night, Marshall decided to stay with Everest, sleeping together. There is the sound of wind. And some footsteps. And that's it. In the morning Marshall wakes up, and so does Everest. But in different place. "Mm..." "Hahahahaha!" "Where am I?" "In my hidden spot!" Everest realizes that she is not in her house anymore. She is in... "Recognizing something?" Everest realizes that this is the Mayor Humdinger's base. "Why.. why am I here?!" "To teach you how to get some martial art!" "What?!" "Kitties! Teach her!" After the command, the kitties starts to attack Everest, with their Cat-Jitsu. Everest, having her hands and legs tied tightly, can't do anything. Few minutes later and she is still getting attacked. Blood started to appear from her body and face, because of the claws. "Ergh!" "I haven't shown you my new creature!" "W..." A robot has come to his way. "Introducing, my own new robot!" The robot's name is C12U5H312. "What kind of name..." "I don't care! Punch her..." *''knock''* "One sec!" Mayor Humdinger looked surprised when he met his guest. "Haiya!" "WHAT?!" "What's up, Mayor?" "How did you find me here?" "Heheh! Of course I do know!" *''flashback''* Marshall wakes up that morning. "Morning Everest...." There's no sound nor voice at all. "Everest?" Still nothing. "Everest, you there?" Marshall tries to get her with the pup-tag. "Bzzt..." "O oh..." Marshall decides to call Ryder. "Ryder, we have a problem!" "What's it?" "Everest is missing! And there are some footprints!" "Okay.. we're on our way!" . Ryder and the rest of the pups have arrived. "What's wrong?" "Look at the tracks!" "Hm... Chase, can you look over?" "Sure thing!" While Chase is smelling around, he started to get some sneeze. "Looks like we know who has done this, Ryder..." "Okay. Lets get straight into the point!" "From?" "From Foggy Bottom!" "Okay, Ryder sir!" And they are off. . "I smell some unpleasant scents..." "We better call for a backup! Just in case." "Who? Do we have anyone who is great at this?" "We do..." "Huh?" Ryder calls for a pup. "Ido? You there?" "I am, Ryder. What's the problem? "Can you come here?" "Sure do! This paw is hunting for some preys!" "Okay. We'll meet you here!" . Not long after that, Ido arrives. "What should I do?" "Just wait for us here. We'll call you if something happens. Your fighting skill should be helpful for us!" "Okay!" "Now, let's make some tactics." . After some plannings, they are ready. But not after they hear Everest's scream. "AARGH!" "Oh, no!" "That's Everest!" "What should we do now?" "Calm down. We can do this! Quietly!" "Okay. Marshall, your turn!" Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Short Stories Category:Part Category:Parts Category:Part 1 Category:PFS Category:PFS part 1 Category:Part of A Story Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossover episodes Category:Crossover episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon episode Category:Fanon Parts Category:Fanon Part Category:Fanon parts Category:Fanon part Category:Fanon Short Stories Category:TB's Pages Category:TB's Story Category:TB's Stories Category:Violation Category:Violation warning Category:Fighting Category:Fighting warning Category:Blood Category:Blood warning